


Joystick

by 131DI



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, i wrote this in 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/131DI/pseuds/131DI
Summary: Calhoun's got her own suggestion for Felix, and this one's been a long time coming.





	Joystick

**Author's Note:**

> I think Calhoun’s got enough class not to spring something like this on Felix until after they’re much more secure with each other, later on in their relationship.

Tamora Calhoun had a habit of bringing things up very casually. The subject could’ve been the most gruesome or inappropriate thing, and she’d still rattle it off like it was nothing. It was something that made Felix a bit uncomfortable now and then, but he was getting used to it. His wife was rough around the edges, but that came with being a hardcore space marine. She swore like a sailor, she could drink Zangief under the table, and she was sometimes very inappropriate, and though those qualities were far from what Felix was used to, he loved every little bit of it. Every little bit of her. Partly because she was so different from him. She brought new things to the table with her views on their relatively simple life, and continued to surprise him, impress him, and woo him.

That said, he wasn’t exactly prepared for the suggestion she brought up that night.

“I… pegging?” Felix repeated, furrowing his brow. “That doesn’t sound very pleasant.”

Tamora wrapped her arms closer around him. She laughed and scratched affectionately at his hair.

“Anything can be unpleasant if you’re not doing it right,” she said.

“No, I mean I’ve never heard…” said Felix, wondering just what he was stepping in to. “What is it?”

Tamora made a soundless ‘ah’ of acknowledgement as Felix’s ignorance was made clear.

“It’s a type of sex,” she said plainly.

Oh.

“Pretty simple, like our usual, only _I_ get to stick it in _you_.”

Okay, now she was purposely wording it to make him squirm.

“You… really want to try that?” he asked, relaxing against her. 

“Sure.” Tamora shrugged. “Could be fun.”

Somehow, Felix doubted that statement. Tamora wouldn’t lead him into something that would be painful or humiliating - he trusted her enough to know she wasn’t like that - but the idea made him a little nervous. He considered it for a few minutes in silence. He was fine with adding new things to their repertoire, and had been pleasantly surprised in the past, so… it couldn’t be that bad, could it?

“Well… okay, if you really want to. I’ll do it. For you.”

He tilted his head back to kiss the underside of her chin.

“What a selfless gentleman,” Tamora teased. “I’ll get everything together. Don’t worry your sweet little head about it.”

-

In retrospect, Felix shouldn’t have asked when Tamora wanted to go through with her suggestion, because the idea was remarkably persistent in bothering him at the most inopportune moments. Usually he wasn’t one to get flustered in public, but when his mind drifted, there it was, front and center, and he would stutter or start turning pink. Thankfully nobody has outright asked what was the matter, but he wasn’t spared Vanellope’s teasing after the arcade closed that day.

“Ooh, look at you,” she sing-songed. “Thinkin’ about the sergeant? Yeah, ‘course you are. Look at that face!”

She made mocking kissy faces at him, then glitched away to the safety of Ralph’s shoulder.

“You lovebirds just won’t quit, will you? Always ‘honey glow’ this, or ‘sugar buns’ that-”

“Darn right,” came Tamora’s smooth voice. She was striding confidently out of Hero’s Duty, her presence mercifully putting a stopper in Vanellope’s teasing. “And you better believe they’re the best ‘sugar buns’” - she repeated the term with a challenging quirk of her eyebrow, daring Vanellope to make fun of them further - “in the whole arcade.”

The tiny president stuck her tongue out, followed by a decidedly amused “yuck!”

Ralph laughed and nodded politely to the sergeant. “We’ll be off performing very important presidential work. The castle needs remodeling. Waaaaay too much pink in that place to be healthy.”

“Never been fond of it, myself,” said Tamora. “Tear down a few decorations in my name, would you?”

“Can do, ma’am!” Vanellope saluted, giggling. She and Ralph headed towards the Sugar Rush portal, chattering away.

“She was right about your face, though,” Tamora added, kneeling down to Felix’s height. “Think you could give it away any easier, soldier?”

Felix stood on the tips of his toes to kiss her cheek. “That’s partly your fault.”

“Oh is it?”

“Yes,” Felix insisted, though a smile played at the corners of his mouth. “You’re the one who came up with this idea for tonight, remember?”

“Mm, but I’m not in charge of that brain of yours, am I?”

Tamora kissed his forehead.

Felix sighed, unable to pin the blame elsewhere for that one. “No.”

“Well then. Shall we?”

-

“Think that doorstop’s still mad at us for taking over this place?”

“Who, Gene? Nah.”

The penthouse wasn’t technically Felix’s property, but it was the only place in Niceland that was open enough for Tamora. The other tenants didn’t seem to mind, but they weren’t about to try and boss the sergeant around.

“Good.”

Felix smiled as he turned the key in the lock, then pocketed it. “They offered it to me before, but I never had a reason to take it till you came along.”

“Such a modest little hero,” said Tamora, nudging him playfully.

She disappeared into the side room, and soon Felix heard the heavy thunk of her armor hitting the floor. The lighter bag she’d brought from Hero’s Duty dropped to the hardwoods soon after.

“C’mon, what’re you waiting for?”

Felix followed her inside, starting to undo his work shirt. Tamora swooped down on him like a hawk and stilled his hands, shaking her head.

“Ah-ah,” she scolded. “Shirt stays on.”

“But it… okay.” Felix shrugged, and it seemed to satisfy her.

Tamora had a skin-tight half suit underneath her armor, and it clung to her body in all the best ways. To anybody else, it might’ve looked like just another tank top and tight shorts, but up close, the intricate and miniscule circuitry could be seen. It helped her link up to the power armor, and it was what gave her the readouts in her helmet.

“Black is your best color,” said Felix. He gazed wistfully at her, setting his chin in his hand.

Tamora smirked. “Still haven’t given up on flattery, huh?”

“I can’t,” Felix laughed. “Because it’s always true!”

“Flirt.”

“Fox.”

She set her bag on the edge of the bed and unzipped it, humming a tune Felix didn’t recognize as she removed its contents. Felix sat quietly on the other corner, and his eyes widened when he spied what he was certain were leather straps. Connecting the pieces were silver rings, the largest in the center of a triangular section of the leather.

“So,” he said awkwardly. “Leather?”

“It’s just the harness, hon. Don’t go having kittens over it.”

Harness? Felix was suddenly aware of how little Tamora actually explained to him.

“It’s for me,” said Tamora, taking notice of her husband’s alarmed expression. “Keeps it better in place. None of the extras in here are for you. Just this.”

He pictured something simple, more like his bits. What Tamora held in her hand had two ends, one mostly straight, one much more curved, and was bright blue.

“Took me a while to find something that wasn’t that nasty cy-bug green. That damn color’s everywhere.”

Shaking that unpleasant image from his head, Felix gestured to the toy. “What’s the other side for?”

“That,” said Tamora, kissing the shaft, “goes inside me.”

“Oh.” Felix eyed her lips closely.

“Gives me a little more feeling. Can’t let you have all the fun tonight.”

Felix swallowed anxiously. ‘Fun’ was starting to seem like a debatable term for this situation.

“You don’t look so good, soldier,” said Tamora. She took a seat next to him on the bed and draped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a warm embrace. “Speak up.”

“It’s not going to hurt, is it?”

“Not if we do it right.”

Felix leaned against her, happy to feel her warmth. She was so solid and comforting.

“Sorry,” he said quietly. “I‘m just over thinking it.”

Tamora seemed to consider his words as she picked at his belt buckle and traced her fingers along the stitching on the front of his pants.

“You wanna call it off?” she asked, concern finally weaving its way into her voice.

“No,” said Felix firmly. “I don’t wanna spoil something just because I’m a Nervous Nellie!” He tilted his head back to look up at Tamora’s face. “That’s no fun for anyone.”

“How about we start it slow, then? With something you know you like.”

She started to massage him through his pants, rubbing the heel of her hand back and forth. Felix smiled and let his shoulders relax. This was definitely more his speed.

“I do have one request, though,” Tamora said after a short silence. “Keep the boots on tonight?”

Felix gave his wife an odd stare. “My… boots?”

“Mhm. Just put ‘em back on after we get your pants off.”

“…should I even ask why?”

Tamora shrugged. So much for a direct answer.

Curling forward, Felix unlaced his work shoes. They were clean enough for whatever Tamora had in mind, at least. What harm could it do? He set them next to the bed and went for his belt and pants next, sliding out of them like a shed skin. Tamora’s hands quickly found their way to his legs, where they rubbed against his inner thighs in slow circles. Her hands were like butter, smooth and warm, and Felix was content with lying back and crossing his arms behind his head, but Tamora prodded his side with two fingers.

“Boots,” she said sternly.

As he retrieved his shoes, Tamora stood and removed her half-suit’s shorts, exposing her hips, the curve of her backside, the shallow V made by the junction of her thighs… He watched her fiddle with the harness, resting his cheek on his knuckles. It was simpler than he first thought, with two straps that clipped onto the belt portion. Just where she procured the equipment remained a mystery, but he didn’t care enough to pry further. Concern for the source lessened when Tamora began fitting the straight end of the toy through the harness, and all other focus was completely lost when she teased herself with the curved end. If anything about her were undoubtedly true, it was that she was a horrendous tease.

“Still only at half mast?” Tamora purred, turning her body to give him a clearer view. She stroked herself as she guided the tip of the toy inside, letting out a pleasurable ‘ah’ as she took it to the hilt. Next went the straps, clipped on behind her firm backside, and finally a readjustment to her camisole. Advancing on his position on all fours, she forced him towards the headboard, only stopping when his back met the fluffy pillows.

Felix shyly looked up at his wife, propping himself up on his elbows. “I love you.”

“I know you do,” replied Tamora, a distinct waver to her voice. Felix suspected her end of the dildo was doing its job already.

Groping blindly behind her eventually yielded a bottle with frosted plastic and a blue cap. Clear viscous fluid dripped onto her open palm, and once a satisfactory amount pooled there, she rubbed her hands together.

“It’s a little cold,” she explained.

After a few seconds, she placed one hand on the end of the toy protruding from her harness and smeared the liquid along its length. As she administered the same treatment to Felix’s skin, she bent forward and kissed him sweetly.

“Ready?”

He nodded without a word and shut his eyes.

Tamora kissed his cheek and returned to her original posture, then slowly pressed forward.

Felix sucked in a breath. Rubbing the lubrication on her hands hadn’t done much. It was still cold, but… at least it was smooth. Mostly. Relaxing only slightly, he held out a hand for Tamora to grab. She took it and entwined their fingers, clasping their hands palm to palm. He flinched, less out of pain and more out of anticipation. For several long minutes, she teased him with the head of the toy and her fingertips. Felix was quite tense, but after her gentle ministrations and bolder hip movements, he began to melt under her touch. Being penetrated was low on the list of things he expected to do in his lifetime, but with Tamora in charge, he was starting to feel more at ease. …but only just.

“All right. Tell me when you feel it,” she said after their long silence. She placed her hand on Felix’s stomach, then thrust her hips.

“Feel wha-”

Felix’s eyes snapped open, and his mouth formed a tiny ‘o’ of surprise. Whatever that was, it wasn’t what he’d been expecting. After the initial shock subsided, there was something else. It felt… good- no, great. Just like any other intimate touch, but… different. His nerves tingled, sending little sparks of pleasure up his spine, and he shivered. The base of the harness pressed up against the back of his legs, and with the toy’s length inside him, there was a very bizarre sensation of fullness. It was the only word he could really use to describe the feeling, and it was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. Something even felt… wrong about it all, but instead of deterring him, it only excited him.

“Oh, _Tammy_ ,” he breathed, stunned. “I didn’t… oh, _jiminy_ \- I had no idea this was what it was supposed to feel like.”

“Thought you might like it.”

She pulled out and pushed back in, burying it in full. A happy groan slipped past Felix’s lips this time, earning a surprised quirk of Tamora’s brow.

“Just like that,” said Felix, in the middle of hastily removing his gloves. “But… faster?”

Right away she complied, her grin reaching from ear to ear. “Yes, sir.”

Oh good gracious. _Sir._

After he managed to get his gloves off, Felix grasped his wife’s outstretched palm once more. Skin on skin was so much better, even for something as simple as hand-holding, and a comforting squeeze was enough to make his little heart flutter.

“You gonna take care of that, soldier?”

Tamora gestured at Felix’s erection, which lay flat against his stomach. Felix winced, noticing an unfortunate wet spot on his work shirt near the head. The rush of pleasure had been so distracting, even this slipped his mind.

“Uh-huh,” he mumbled, gripping himself firmly in his hand.

Getting a good handjob was nice enough, but nobody knew all his little sweet spots quite like he did. Ever since their relationship became sexual, and their time together increased, almost all solo activities disappeared. Not for lack of interest, but it did become second fiddle to giving each other satisfaction. Besides, Felix reasoned, there were few things now that got him as hot and bothered as making Tamora hot and bothered. When he could tip her over the edge and hear her cry out his name… that was the best part of his night. He almost laughed at how much had changed in such a relatively short amount of time.

Tamora kissed his nose and resumed her pace. Quiet gasping breaths were just barely audible, the air hot on their skin. Their clasped hands had let go of each other by now, and instead were roaming over whatever they could reach. Felix settled for stroking her muscular thigh, while Tamora pushed his legs further apart and pulled him closer to her. That sudden pull, coupled with a particularly enthusiastic thrust, nearly knocked the wind out of him.

“Sorry,” he heard Tamora say softly.

Her eyelids were heavy and her thighs were beginning to tremble. Normally an image of iron will and strength, Tamora looked enticingly vulnerable. Her cheeks were a deep pink, her chest rose and fell rapidly, and every so often a low moan would bubble up from her throat. Felix wanted to curl forward and kiss her very badly, but there was no way he could meet her mouth from his position.

“Tamora,” he panted. “I think I… ahh- _oh_ -”

Her thrusts came to a halt, the base of the strap-on hard pressed against his backside. Felix drew a few deep breaths during the respite, wondering how much longer he was going to last. Every slick movement, in and out, faster, slower… it hit that bundle of nerves inside him and pushed him closer to the edge, each push a little stronger than the next. Now that the thickest part of the toy’s shaft was stuck next to that sweet spot, Felix felt slightly dizzy. The muscles in his abdomen tightened threateningly, the contraction sending another dangerous surge of pleasure through his core.

Without warning, Tamora withdrew in full, leaving Felix feeling oddly empty. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a finger placed over his lips.

“Turn around,” was all Tamora said. Her brow glistened with beads of sweat, and her hair was tousled.

Felix complied, though a bit confused, and as soon as he had his back to her, Tamora had the strap-on back inside him. It struck that tender spot in a completely different way this time, causing him to let out a lusty moan. He couldn’t even protest as Tamora lifted him up to rest his back against her chest. His weight forced her further inside him, and he clenched his jaw. That was about as far as his little body could go.

Her hands were on him in a flash, pumping up and down, squeezing, twisting, tugging- sweet sugarcane, she was impatient. Felix hooked his now unoccupied arm around the back of her neck and turned his head as far as he could, hoping to get one last kiss. Warm lips pressed against his reddened cheek and forehead, and he leaned into her touch.

“I love you,” he repeated, though his voice was barely a whisper.

“I love you, too,” Tamora replied, just as breathless.

Another sudden thrust, and Felix’s vision went white. Now that was a finishing move. He put a hand to his forehead and blinked multiple times, trying to clear his hazy view. All he could see was Tamora’s tight fist clamped down on him, covered in a sticky white mess. Droplets made it to his work shirt as well, and he groaned, not looking forward to removing the incriminating stains. 

Again he was lifted up and off of her, then set down on his side. Tamora lay down across from him, an exhausted smile on her face. She reached out to ruffle his hair, then let her arm fall limply to the bed. Felix chuckled and placed her arm over his shoulders instead, tucking himself into a loose embrace.

“Golly. Is… is that what it feels like… for you?” he asked her once his heart stopped racing. Though he always tried to be an attentive lover, his experience with the other side of things was very limited until now.

“More or less,” she replied, lazily glancing at her messy hand.

“Here,” said Felix, unbuttoning his work shirt. “I’ll be washing it, anyway.”

It worked well enough, and she kissed him in thanks. Felix nudged his head under her chin, nuzzling his face into her neck. A rapid heartbeat pulsed against his cheek as they lay there, soaking up the silence.

“Learning all sorts of things about yourself, huh,” said Tamora, curling her other arm around his back.

“Mmhm,” mumbled Felix. His arms couldn’t reach as far as hers, but he did drape them over her sides to hold her tight.

“Maybe I should come up with something else.”

Felix laughed nervously. “Let’s not get too carried away, now, honeybear-”

“I’m kidding,” she teased, lightly rapping her knuckles on top of Felix’s head. “So. Think we should keep this?”

Felix pulled away just far enough to peer down at the harness. Right away he wanted to say ‘absolutely,’ but somehow, sounding too excited about it felt like an invite for a week’s worth of teasing and ‘I told you so’s. He loved his wife dearly, but her teasing was merciless, and he could only handle so much.

“I think so.”

“Mm, does that mean I can make a joke about a ‘joystick’ now?”

“Only one.“

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the earlier days of my writing when I wasn't well-versed in the art of pegging. As always, these are preserved in their original state from 2012, so if I write them again doing this sort of thing, you might see a bit of a departure in quality, but eeeehhh for my first go with it back then in detail, I didn't do too badly.


End file.
